Roar
by Mr. Donald Ross
Summary: He's coming...


Dear reader:  
Since is Halloween coming up, I have decided to write my first horror story.  
Warning: this is not as emotional as my other stories; it is just something I wrote to defeat my writer's block, so don't expect a ten star story.  
Have a good read.  
  
-E-lect  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Roar"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Snow.  
Lots and lots of snow.  
The more isolated, the more white it seems.  
Lets see; what else is happening?  
Oh yes.  
I'm chasing someone.  
My intention?  
To hurt.   
Very badly.  
But it's his fault.  
He shouldn't have done what he did.  
He's the one who finally pushed me over the edge.   
He will pay.  
The breeze feels nice, as it lightly touches my face.  
My target is slowing down.  
I grin.  
...  
...  
...  
Did I mention I'm insane with rage?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Christ!  
I can't believe this!  
I'm going to be killed by my best friend.  
Fuck, I'm getting tired.  
He's going to catch up.  
Why is he doing this?  
I would understand if I had murdered someone he loved, but for this?  
All I told him was the truth.  
Just because he was under a lot of pressure doesn't give him the benefit to do what he's doing!  
This is insane.  
I turn my head, to see if he's still close.  
...  
What the?  
I slow down a bit, and then I stop.  
Turning all the way around, I survey the area.  
There's no one here.  
It's so fucking white out here.  
And cold.  
There is no sign of him.  
Letting out a sigh of relief, I thank the lord that he is gone.  
Man, he can be really eerie when he's mad.  
I guess I should go now.  
She's waiting.  
I have to tell her what happened.  
...  
Wait.  
What's that?  
...  
What the fuck is that?  
I hear breathing.  
Slow breathing.  
Like an animal.  
...  
...  
Oh my g---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Where is he?  
I've been waiting for an hour.  
The length between the cabins is only half a mile.  
I look out the window.  
It's so white out there; I can't see anything.  
I guess I should take a nap.  
Walking over to the bed, I wonder if what I did was for the best.  
He does have a rite to know.  
And it's not like the thing between me and his friend was serious.  
It's nothing to go insane about.  
Although, he is under a lot of pressure.  
With all the crap going on, everyone's depending on him to make things right.  
However, this is the best place to tell him.  
So peaceful, so quiet, so beautiful.  
Besides, we needed I vacation.  
We were able to stall our enemy for a long time; so a little time off won't hurt.  
After lying down on the bed, I start to clear my mind so I can sleep.  
I look outside the window one last time.  
...  
Jesus, it's snowing hard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hurt.  
Hurt.  
Hurt.  
Bite.  
Beat.  
Pull.  
Pull.  
Tug.  
Rip.  
Stare.  
Touch.  
Lick.  
Drink.  
Rape.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OH GOD!  
GET HIM OFF ME!  
SOMEONE, PLEASE!  
SOMEONE MAKE HIM STOP!!!  
WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY ARM!?  
NO!  
STOP!  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After sleeping awhile, I read a book.  
Then I got bored, and put the book down.  
I'm beginning to worry.  
It's been way to long.  
Something's wrong.  
I heard screaming.  
Loud screaming.  
It didn't sound like anyone I knew though.  
Ether the case, something's wrong.  
Why is this taking so long?  
All I wanted to do was get this over with, have dinner, and go home.  
I should have seen this coming.  
In my life, things go wrong sooner or later.  
For some reason, I remember the screaming.  
It sounded so painful, and so agonizing.  
Could someone dangerous be up here, in the mountains?  
Well, I have two very strong men with me.  
That makes me smile.  
I decide to look out the window again.  
Maybe he's finally back.  
To tell you the truth, I was thinking of eating dinner, beforehand.  
I reach the window, and look around.  
...  
Hey.  
...  
What is that?  
I can see something out there.  
It's not too visible, but something's out there.  
Could it be a tree?  
No.  
I would have seen it before.  
Well, it couldn't be a person; it's too still, and a person would be running when it's this cold.  
I wonder...  
Grabbing a coat, I prepare to go outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
See her.  
Look her.  
Runaway.  
Don't want.  
Her to.  
See me.  
...  
Just yet.  
...  
...  
Me grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that was a waste of time.  
There was nothing out there.  
Maybe it was nothing.  
What am I saying?  
It was completely white, I would have seen something if it was there.  
I rub my forehead; I guess I need to calm down.  
Isn't it common to see illusions when you are isolated?  
It's called 'cabin fever', right?  
I sit down, and try to take my mind off what I saw.  
...  
I hope he doesn't take it to hard, because I would, if I were he.  
I imagined he would be furious if he found out I was cheating on him.  
Damn it.  
I should have gone with his friend.  
Was I being cowardly?  
Yes, I think so.  
Sigh.  
I pick up that book I was reading, and start again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I watch her.  
I laugh.  
She is slut.  
She no care.  
I nothing.  
To her.  
Me think.  
Me plan.  
It get dark.  
Soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Great.  
It's getting dark.  
I look at the clock.  
8:30.  
I got halfway through the book, before deciding to eat.  
Why isn't he back yet?  
Maybe he wants to stay over at the other cabin for the night.  
But he could at least come back, and tell me.  
Something awful comes to mind.  
What if they got in a fight?  
What if something happened?  
No.  
They are friends.  
The most that would happen is a punch.  
He wouldn't try to seriously hurt his friend.  
I guess I should go over.  
Hmmm...  
It'll have to wait until morning; it's too dark, and I would get lost.  
Getting into bed, I think about what I'm going to say to my lover, when I see him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She no care about.  
Me.  
She just usiNg m yself.  
wE pawns for hErrr.  
Me feel angry.  
Going to use her.  
Like she used me.  
FoX i S tied s O.  
HE tel l no1.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Why did this happen?  
Why did he just lose it like that?  
His friend came in, told him something, and then he looked crazy.  
He went ape-shit.  
First, he punched him in the face, and then he tied me up!  
Making sure I was totally immobile, he ran after his friend.  
We were best buds so long, and now he does this?  
It doesn't make any sense!  
I've been here for, like, hours.  
What did he do?  
No way could he kill his friend, right?  
This is all so confusing.  
I have to find a way to warn her.  
Looking around, I try to locate a knife, or a stove.  
...  
The kitchen!  
Using my knees, and stomach, I crawl towards the cabin kitchen.  
Please let this work; please.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What time is it?  
Looking at the clock, I see it is 1:00 in the morning.  
Did something wake me up?  
Scratch, scratch, scratch.  
What the hell was that?!  
Scratch scratch.  
Something is scraping the side of the cabin.  
But what?  
Scratch, BAM!  
It's hitting the wall now.  
Oh, god; what the hell is that?!  
"Youuu..." said a raspy voice, dried voice.  
Oh... my... god.  
There's some kind of creature outside.  
"Youuuuu..."   
Scratch, scratch, scratch, scratch.  
I begin to cry.  
I'm so fucking scared.  
"GO AWAY!"  
"Youuu..."  
God!  
That voice!  
It sounds horrible.  
"I said, GO AWAY"  
BAM... BAM!  
WHY WON'T IT GO AWAY?!  
"You...Dieeeeee"  
I open my mouth, and scream as loud as I can.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She is crying.  
I feel better.  
Her pain, is my HappY.  
Gonna maK e her be sad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What was that?  
It sounds like she's screaming!  
He wouldn't hurt her, would he?  
Damn.  
I wish my plan worked.  
The knife was too high, so I couldn't get it.  
Maybe his friend will come back.  
Then, he can untie me, we can go save her, and then try to talk some sense into that manic.  
I still can't believe he snapped.  
I've tried screaming for help, but we're to isolate for anyone to hear.  
Had he planed this?  
I've got to do something!  
But what can I do?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I leave her alone.  
She is scared now.  
Good.  
This is only the beginning.  
She.  
Will.  
Pay.  
For doing this to M# .E.  
Feel I b A d.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After that thing ran away, I cried for an hour.  
I almost went crazy.  
The hitting, the scratching, and that horrible, eerie, cold voice.  
What was it?  
What did it want?  
I try not to think about it.  
Hmmm...  
I have to get to the other cabin.  
Without their help, that thing will kill me.  
I miss my lover.  
I miss his friend.  
I miss sanity.  
...  
The time is 6:00.  
It would be best if I go now.  
I grab a coat, a knife, and a jar of peanuts.  
I can use the peanuts if I get lost.  
After getting ready, I walked towards the door.  
I open the door.  
Wow.  
It's really cold out.  
I step foreword.  
What the?  
I look down.  
There's something red in the snow.  
Is that... blood?  
Did that creature try to get in?  
I better start walking.  
Every once in a while, I drop a peanut.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Damn it.  
I feel so useless.  
After sleeping for a bit, I crawled around to see if I could find something.  
He's probably hurt her; and I couldn't do anything to stop him.  
I'll kill that bastard.  
...  
God, I never thought I would say that...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She's trying to get help.  
I'll stop her.  
I could confuse her.  
...  
Maybe I should eat these peanuts...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I think I'm almost at the cabin.  
Soon, I'll be able to be happy again.  
Everything is going to be fine.  
It's so fucking cold, and white.  
I hate this place now.  
Maybe I liked it before, but now I despise it.  
...  
What's that noise?  
...  
It sounds like breathing.  
I turn around.  
Once I turn fully around, I gasp loudly.  
There, in the snow, stood I figure.  
It was a little far away, but it was there.  
It must have been breathing very heavily, if I can hear it from here.  
The figure was just standing there; not moving an inch.  
Was this that thing I heard last night?  
I moved my hand towards the knife, in my coat pocket.  
And then, it was gone.  
...  
How did that happen?  
I started to turn back towards the cabin, but I stopped midway.  
There it was again.  
Not moving.  
Just, standing.  
Shit, I'm getting scared again.  
The breathing could be heard more clearly now.  
He was close.  
My hands are shaking with fear.  
This thing is going to kill me, if I don't be careful.  
...  
Fuck, it's gone again.  
I turn to my left to look at the peanuts.  
...  
Oh, shit.  
Where are they?!  
NO!  
This can't happen!  
I check every direction, but I can't find them.  
Oh, god!  
I'm going to die!  
I fall to my knees, and begin to sob.  
Why did it have to end like this?  
I stay here, and cry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally.  
My luck has changed.  
I was able to knock the knife holder off the kitchen table.  
Taking the knife with my barley moveable hands, I slowly started slicing the rope.  
However, this was the same rope that we used to get up the mountain, so getting down will take huge effort.  
Whatever; I'll find a way.  
Ah, done.  
It feels so good to move my hands again.  
...  
Someone's crying.  
Wait I minute.  
That sound like her!  
She was crying very loudly.  
I got a coat, and ran out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Those peanuts were good.  
I was getting hungry.  
I think I will kill her soon.  
It's been awhile watching her cry.  
She deserves what she's getting.  
She knew I was pissed off when we were climbing up the mountain.  
And she knew that was under a lot of pressure.  
So she does this?  
I'm going to enjoy killing her.  
All those wasted years I spent with her.  
Heh...  
It's funny how love works.  
It can help, it can hurt, it can comfort, and it can kill.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?"  
Someone was extending his or her arm, towards me.  
I look up.  
I smile.  
It's him!  
He found me!  
I wrap my arms around him.  
"Whoa, calm down"  
I cry in his chest.  
Tears of happiness.  
"Thank god, you found me!"  
After hugging him I get off my knees, and ask, "Where's everyone else?"  
He didn't answer.  
"C'mon. Lets get you inside"  
He took my hand, and showed the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They're.  
Both.  
Dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He told me everything.  
At first I was in shock.  
My lover went insane?  
...  
"I'm sorry"  
"It wasn't your fault"  
"But I heard you scream, and I just felt awful, because I couldn't help you."  
"You found me. That's what matters"  
He nodded his head in agreement; poor little guy.  
"Lets get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll leave"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's late.  
We're in bed.  
What time is it?  
I look at the clock, 11:07.  
Damn, I got woken up again.  
I can hear that little on snoring.  
Hmmm...  
He looks cute when he's sleeping.  
I was about to fall asleep when I noticed something.  
The door was open.  
Did the wind blow it open?  
Suddenly, I heard something.  
Scratch, scratch.  
It's that same sound I heard before; only it's not outside.  
Scratch, scratch.  
...   
It's coming from that edge of the bed.  
He's in the cabin.  
He's less then ten feet away from me.  
...  
And the grin he wore, could make you scream...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goodbye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-END-  
  
  
Well, that's it.  
Yeah, I know it could be much more detailed, but the important thing is I broke my writer's block.  
I guess that's all there is to be said.  
  
  
  
-E-lect 


End file.
